Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times 50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{3 \times 1 } {10 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{3}{20} $